


ホールディング

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [15]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Japanese, Kink Negotiation, Lust, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submission
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: OTP PROMPTに基づくNSFWヴァンパイアクッキーとワーウルフクッキーは乱暴なセックスをしています。ウェアウルフクッキーは吸血鬼のクッキーを激しく、そして素早くファックし、腰を傷つけます。しかし、私は大まかな咬傷と深い傷をスキップします。
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 5





	ホールディング

_**「狼！もっと頑張ってください ！ 」** _
    
    
      _**'可愛い**
      _
    


End file.
